


sea salt caramel

by florallflwrss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Beach House, M/M, Smut, Summer, family friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallflwrss/pseuds/florallflwrss
Summary: The beach.The sea.The summer.The boy."Our Harry is all grown up.""Fuck off."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	sea salt caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hates Louis

The end of the school year was approaching and barely any of the students cared anymore, finals were over, the final grades were closed, and the rotting minds of the teenagers could not be more relieved as the calendar confirmed there was only one week left of classes. 

The carelessness of the students drove the teachers mad, as no one bothered to show up with notebooks, or pencils, or any kind of academic material whatsoever, including any of the information they had learned throughout the school year. 

"God, Harry, I still can't believe I passed. I fucking passed!" A blonde-haired boy said, voice coated in a thick Irish accent. "Sure, it wasn't with the best of marks, but fucking God, I passed! Niall Horan fucking passed!" He yelled enthusiastically, which obtained a laugh from the boy next to him, curly hair that reached his broad shoulders, and green eyes so bright, they almost sparkled.

"I don't know why you're so surprised, Niall, you're smart, you just don't show it," Harry said and Niall laughed.

"Haz, you're smart, I'm just sneaky and have amazing cheating skills." He said with a smirk, and Harry answered with a slight headshake, a small grin appearing in his face.

"It isn't exactly something to be proud of."

"Maybe not, but it does get me to win from you in monopoly," Niall smirked and Harry gasped.

"I can't believe it! We bet our fucking month's salary on that game!" Harry said, in frustration.

"I know, and I bought loads of spliff with that money." Niall grinned, and Harry couldn't hold in his laughter after he gave a slap on the back of his neck, which of course, Niall complained about.

"Don't suppose you still have some of it?" Harry grinned, raising his right eyebrow.

"Of course I do," Niall answered, rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious question ever.

"Of course you do," The curly-haired boy laughed and the pair made their way under the bleachers, a filthy place that reeked of cigarettes and BO at all times of the day. A couple could be seen making out in a corner and two boys stuck right in the middle of puberty were trying to figure out how to open a single bottle of beer.

Niall opened his bag and took out a little aluminium box, a couple of joints sat there, lonely and begging to be lit, the Irishman took one and put it to his lips, before closing the little box, and throwing it back in his bag.

"D'you still have that lighter?" Niall looked over to Harry who nodded. Niall kept the spliff, and Harry always had a red lighter in his pockets, along with a pack of cigarettes, that he didn't smoke often, but were always there in case of emergencies.

The boy took the flame of the lighter to the joint until it was lit, and threw the lighter at Harry, who caught it and put it back in his pocket. 

"Excited for summer?" Niall asked as he inhaled the smoke, passing the zoot to Harry, who shrugged.

"'sppose it's gonna be just as boring as the other ones," Harry answered, nonchalantly, taking a long drag, before releasing the smoke and passing it to Niall.

"Gonna see that hot friend of yours?" Niall asked and Harry chuckled.

"He's not hot, nor is he a friend of mine. But, yeah, I always go to the beach house." Harry said, now feeling his body a bit lighter, taking a second drag from the joint. 

Every summer and winter Harry would go to a beach house his mum shared with her best friend since college, who, very, unfortunately, had six kids, he didn't mind most of them, actually hit it off well with the second oldest, Liam, her stepson. It was the oldest one he despised. Louis Tomlinson. Harry found out he was gay because of him, was pretty much head over heels for him until last summer, when he woke up and started hating his guts. 

"He is very hot." Niall restated. "Either way, bet you could find some parties there, would distract you from the hot friend." Harry rolled his eyes but soon lightened up with an idea.

"Speaking of distraction, I wanted to ask you this for a while, but anyway... Would you want to get your dear friend Harry here some spliff to take to the beach house?" Harry pouted, and did puppy eyes, trying to look his cutest. "I won't know where to get any over at the beach, don't even know if I'll find good parties there, and you kinda got me hooked on it, so I think you owe me." He babbled, hoping to convince Niall. Truth is, Harry liked the beach house, he'd been going there since he could remember, but then Louis started becoming an asshole, so enjoying the place got harder, and weed would help him keep his nerves at ease.

"Only 'cuz I feel generous since I passed." Niall smiled. "'ve got another 'wonder box'" as he called the aluminium boxes he would fill with spliff. "back at home, I can bring it back to you tomorrow." Harry jumped on Niall.

"Thank you!" He planted a kiss on the Irishman's cheek. "I owe you one"

"Maybe you can help me cheat on next year's exams." Niall raised an eyebrow, and Harry scoffed, slapping the back of his neck, once again.

***

The last week of class had gone by like it was a mere second, after all, nothing much was done, teachers had just about given up in teaching, and simply opted for a movie in most of the lessons, no one was complaining, though. And as the bell rang, on that Friday at 15:30, the students looked high. Everyone smiling, and almost jumping off the walls, running out of the classrooms as quickly as they could, without once looking back.

Harry had always been fond of summers, going to the beach house, spending endless days sunbathing, thoughts of problems far behind the horizon line, but this summer he wasn't so excited. He felt different, over his childhood passions and likes. Maybe that sounded childish, but he felt matured, probably just the placebo effect of smoking too much spliff and going to bed whenever he wanted. 

"Do snap a picture of Louis once you get there, I want to see how much hotter he is." Niall teases and Harry rolls his eyes, completely ignoring the joke of a request.

"I'll miss ya." Harry ruffled Niall's bleached hair.

"Awwwww, I'll miss ya too. Don't forget to text me if you find a surfer boyfriend." Niall says and Harry laughs.

"Duh." Both of them chuckle and hug. 

They parted ways, it was a bit weird maybe, Harry and Niall's friendship had been there since he could remember, he was the single person who could make him laugh until he pissed his pants, yet, they never actually talked about feelings. They never had to, really, they already knew what they were thinking before one of them ever said anything, it was a mutual thing, and they would both end up making jokes whenever anything in the emotional range came up. Harry never missed anything though, both were a bit emotionally fucked up, and maybe it wasn't the healthiest way to deal with their feelings, but it was good enough for both of them.

Harry walked from the school gates to his house in silence, eyes on the bright blue sky, wondering around the stone landscape of the small town, maybe this "mature" phase he was going through, came with the side effect of finding a deeper meaning to everything, or inventing a deeper meaning to everything, a true case of 'the teenage philosopher'.

He arrived at his house after a fee minutes of walking, grey stones, and vines surrounding everything, quite charming really, looked like one of those houses you would see in traditional British movies, a place where you would imagine having tea with scones every afternoon. Livelihood in every corner. 

"Harry, there you are! Took a bit longer to get here today! I was starting to get worried." The familiar, soft voice reached Harry's ears and he saw his mother standing at the door, staring at Harry with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah, sorry mum, was just saying goodbye to Niall, and all, since we're not seeing each other for a couple of months." He said, walking up the stone steps that reached the door, and giving a small kiss on his mother's cheek.

"No worries, dear." She smiled and ruffled Harry's curls, soon scrunching up her nose. "Honey, you know I support you with anything, but you look like a hippie with the long hair, and baggy clothes..." She trailed off and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"What's the problem with being a hippie?" He said in between chuckles, he had been called a hippie a couple of times before, Harry never really paid attention, it was just a bit funny hearing his mom say it.

"Well... I guess hippie isn't exactly the term" She paused to think. "Oh, I don't want to sound improper...." She sighed. "You look like... a pothead, darling." She tried to ease the term with the endearing pet name, and Harry let out a louder laugh.

"Mum!" Harry laughed a bit more. "Really? A pothead?" It wasn't necessarily a lie, he did smoke a lot, in fact, he was a bit high at the moment, but he was not about to admit he smoked marijuana to his mother. 

"Well, yes..." She then started laughing along with him, he almost believed that she was high, but it was common for his mother, she was a chipper woman, who would laugh at pretty much anything. "Forget what I said, even if you do look like a pothead, you are my sweet little pothead." She kissed his forehead. "I am only joking because if do ever catch you smoking I will make sure you never see the light of day again." She said in a more serious tone, which Harry responded to with a chuckle.

"No need to worry mum, really." He answered, quickly entering his house so his mom wouldn't see the tense expression he had on his face.

"We're leaving tomorrow, around six." 

"Yeah, okay." He sighed, already used to waking up early.

"We want to get to the beach house on time for lunch!" She explained, ruffling Harry's curls, who let out a heavy huff.

***

The rest of the day was the exact definition of uneventful, Harry spent it locked in his room, eating crisps and reading a book he had bought from a small street library with Niall, which ended up not as catching as he imagined it would be. Maybe it seemed better when he was zooted.

He felt as if he had heavy rocks on his pockets, that didn't allow him to get up from the bed, and when his mother called him down for dinner, he almost let out his entire body weight in an enormous sigh, that followed him until he was sat down on his usual spot at the small, wooden kitchen table.

Dinner was quiet, just a couple of inappropriate comments, from Gemma, about Ashton Kutcher's ass, that earned reprimands from Anne, and a few chuckles around the table. And at the end of the meal, everyone was quite done with small talk, as each person went to do whatever in hell they wished to.

"Harry, Gemma, don't forget to pack for tomorrow!" The siblings groaned on cue, almost as if they had rehearsed it, to which Anne chuckled.

"Excited to see the love of your life?" Gemma teased, once it was only the both of them going up the stairs.

"Shut up, Gem," Harry said, his voice clearly showing his irritation. "I can barely stand the guy." 

And with that, Harry locked himself in his room, once again, throwing in whatever he found in his closet into a maroon duffle bag. As he layed down on the bed, staring at his ceiling and thinking about the beach house and how much he loved it there as a kid, Harry made a decision, he was not going to let his hatred towards Louis Tomlinson ruin his favourite place. 

Harry Styles was going to have an amazing summer, and he would not allow Louis Tomlinson to get in the way of it.


End file.
